


【AC / HSH】冻土

by wanz



Series: 四季 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 1777年弗吉尼亚庄园的冬天，以及其他。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 四季 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【AC / HSH】冻土

**Author's Note:**

> *一边嫌弃一开始构想的框架太短不够写，一边担心写得太长已经忘记前文了（自信点把担心去掉）。算了，反正是糊文，希望没人看，烂死了。试图找到一篇拿得出手的文的我.jpg（）  
> *我流海参式关心（划掉）不可能的，他没有心。  
> *OOC不可避，俺太弱了。  
> *BGM：メトロノーム - toe

·

_1777年12月23日_

“您在写什么？”

“日记。”我说。墨水还没有干，我不能把它合上，于是我尽量把它往远离他脑袋的地方移，“别对其他人的隐私这么感兴趣，谢伊。”

“噢？您是写到了关于我的部分吗？”

“不。我总不能把每一天的内容都事无巨细地往上写。”

我们坐在我位于弗吉尼亚的庄园的卧室里。谢伊是今天早上到访的——事实上，他来访的方式有点特别。当我在晨光中睁开眼睛时，我也没想到我听到的第一条消息是仆人从庄园旁边的河里捞上来了一个人。没人知道他为什么会掉到河里，包括我在内，毕竟不远处就有一座桥，桥旁边还有一座风车，不可能没注意到。

“不是掉，”他更正，“我是跳进去的——可能还游了一小段。”

“所以你为什么会在河里？”我省去了动词。

他的眼睛转向一边。

“那座风车是一个很好的鸟瞰点。”他说，“下面就是河，顺便跳了。”

“现在是12月，如果我没记错，冰水对你影响不小。”

“哇，您还会关心手下的身体状态。”

他反坐在椅子上，双手搭着椅背。我还以为这么多年他的礼仪习惯已经有所改善。

“是的，因为你还披着我的毯子。顺带一提，它已经快掉下去了。”

谢伊漫不经心地把它往上拽了拽。仆人发现了他之后他被带到了庄园的会客室内，等我看见他的时候，他已经优哉游哉地裹着毯子安坐于火炉前，一手还拿着个苹果在啃。

他来访的主要目的——先行者之盒，此刻正静静地摆放在我手边的书桌上。那个盒子一如十几年之前的那样，朴素又无辜，好像从来没有沾染任何血液。

“下一步如何，肯威大师？”谢伊拉着毯子，老实说我觉得他早就完全恢复了，“您打算把这个盒子留在北美？”

“我还没有决定。”我说，“你呢？你来之前对于如何安置它有想法吗？”

“不，没有。”

“那么，你不妨先在这里休息几天，我们再安排。”

他看着我。我不太确定他是不是在想那件事——发生在十几年前的短短几天之内的事。 不至于，谁会在意那么遥远的往日呢？

好吧，他会。

在这样近的距离下我可以轻而易举地观察海风与年月在他脸上刻出的痕迹，细小而繁多，占据了他皮肤的每一寸表面。他现在看起来甚至比我还老。

他没有睁开眼睛，不过我们都听到了越来越近的脚步声。“先生，”管家在卧室门口站定，“您希望午餐按时进行，或是稍晚？”

“按时进行吧，记得准备寇马克大师的份。另外，叫人收拾出一间客房。”

“好的，先生。”

管家离开后谢伊歪了歪头。他看上去有似乎不少意见，但最后只说出了一个：“我希望午餐没有海产品。实在不行，我可以去附近打猎。”

“现在是冬天，你估计得跑到开拓地里才会遇上猎物。”我说，“庄园里还有不少储备，你可以放心。”

我们在庄园度过了稀松平常的一天。我吩咐管家不要来打扰我们，而他确实未曾再敲响我的房门。没有其他客人，没有信件，甚至没有降雪。临睡前我照例坐在书桌前写日记，而卧室门被人打开。

我把日记放在一边。我想起了许久之前，从北大西洋返回纽约后的某个傍晚，他也是踩着我写日记的时间点走了进来。说实话，到现在为止，我几乎没意识到我们在十七年中从未见过一面。可是——真的有人不会被时间改变吗？

我暂时不想考虑这个问题。因为是时候继续白天的那个亲吻了。

_1777年12月24日_

显然，把昨晚产生的这个疑问形成文字，已经是第二天的事情了。而当我写下它时，我能够确凿地给出否定的回答。似乎重逢不仅使他略显放松，就连我的笔触也回到了数年乃至更久之前。但是，今天清晨我们在床上醒来的时候，我从他的目光——而非眼角的皱纹中意识到了时间的流逝。

我们绕着庄园策马缓行。积雪把种植着小麦的土地覆盖得厚厚实实，可以料想明年会有一个好收成。那座风车静静矗立在河边，一只鹰在它的尖顶附近盘旋着。

“我从美洲大陆的西海岸离开之后往北航行，”谢伊继续着昨天的话题，“随后沿着日本国南下。他们的武士刀打得很漂亮，真希望您能亲眼见到那种锻刀工艺。”

他说这话的时候腰间就别着两把武士刀，我在他的邀请下接过了它们。刀锋在雪地的映衬下发着冷光，让人想起战斗间白刃反射出的光影。很难相信会有人比他更擅长使用它们。

“令人印象深刻。”

“清国耗费了我一段时间。在即将抵达印度的时候，线索把我们引向了奥斯曼，埃及行省。”他把它们插回刀鞘，“那几十天的航行可真是——我头一次巴不得能休息半个多月再回甲板上。遗憾的是我赶到那里时还是再度失去了它的踪迹，我只能待在旅店，一边寻找情报，顺便游览了一下那个地方。您去过北非吗？”

“在我还年轻的时候。怎么了？”

“没什么。”谢伊看起来有些惊讶，但也仅止于惊讶而已，“毕竟并不是每个人都会跟我一样几乎涉足世界的每一个角落。”

“我也没有到达那种程度。继续说吧，之后你是如何追查到先行者之盒的？”

“我调查到一队前往伦敦的商船突然把他们的行程提前了好几周，”我们纵马踏过河流的浅水处，“我们几乎没做什么准备就登上了莫林根再度起航追在他们身后。她的迫击炮就快要够到他们的船尾了，结果这家伙不知道从哪里召唤出了三艘军舰，每艘都是皇家海军二级战列舰的水准。当时莫林根的炮弹没有补充满，但是我想应该可以与之一搏。我们击沉了其中的两艘后，迫击炮弹已经打空了，圆弹也见底了，不过剩下的那艘情况比我们好不到哪里去，商船仍然十有八九是我们的囊中之物——如果不是对面又出现了一艘一级战列舰的话。那玩意儿足足造了三层火炮甲板，少说得有一百门火炮……我们满帆行驶都差点没从迫击炮弹下逃出来。”

我听着小小地皱起了眉：“真是一场恶劣的战役。”

“确实。”谢伊朝我笑了笑，“我们停泊在科西嘉岛，催着工人用最快的速度修好了莫林根，之后马上穿越地中海赶往伦敦。然而，我们还是与它失之交臂。带走它的家伙十分狡猾，整个伦敦几乎都是刻意留下用来混淆视听的信息。我在伦敦待了一段时间，整理头绪，顺便给您寄了封信。”

“啊，我有印象。”

谢伊点了点头。“最后，我们抓住了一条指向法国的线索。去年，差不多也是这个时候，我到达巴黎，还在那里遇见了一位老朋友。”

“富兰克林先生？”我问，“我记得他去年被派往法国就任代表美国的专员。”

“噢，您也认识他？”

“当然，他是一位受人敬重的绅士。”我有幸能跟他以兄弟相称，但这句话我没有说出口。

“没错。之后，我找到了当时刺客方的先行者之盒负责人，并通过他来不及抹去的痕迹最终得到了先行者之盒。”谢伊轻描淡写地为他的故事画上句号，“您呢？我听闻美洲近几年可是翻天覆地。”

我一边向他大致概述了这些年殖民地——现在是美国的变化，一边让马匹沿着河边信步前行。谢伊松松地拽着缰绳，我注意到他每隔一会儿就会缓慢地转动几圈手腕。

“怎么回事？”我问，“是旧伤吗？”

“自从昨天掉到河里之后就有点发僵，”他揉了揉关节，“可能是年纪大了。”

“我会让管家准备一些药。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

说实话，冬天的庄园没有什么景色可看。即使杉树的针叶还残存在枝头上，所见之处也仍然是一成不变的银白。高大的树木竖起光秃的枝干直指天空，视野倒是比夏季更开阔。

等到了春天，树木自然会再度发芽，我们也终究会忘记曾经发生过的一切。我似乎从未如此强烈地感受到命运的安排。随着年纪的增长，我看着美洲大陆上已经建立的秩序复而倒塌。我不知道谢伊对此持什么观点，通常情况下，一个人回到久别的故土，看到这么大的变化往往会大吃一惊，但他好像接受得十分自然。他年轻时曾经质疑过兄弟会的信条，那么事到如今，他会质疑骑士团的秩序吗？

我觉得我应该把这个话题再留一留，留到明天，或者留到后半夜。但等到了该开口的时候，从我的身边传来了均匀的呼吸声，谢伊已经睡着了。

他贴着我的皮肤微微发烫。

_1777年12月25日_

“这是给您的礼物。”

我打量着面前那只船模。那是莫林根的模型，跟我在它的船长室里见过的类似，精巧地立在桌子上。“哦？”我说，“不是为了圣诞节吧？”

“当然不是。”谢伊说，“不过容我说一句，不能庆祝圣诞真是无聊透了。”

我向他道谢之后，让管家负责船模的打理收纳，和他散着步离开了大厅。“我五六年前在德国待过一段时间，”他的见闻似乎永远也分享不完，“他们会把常青的松柏枝拿到屋里作为圣诞节的摆设，还会将点燃的蜡烛饰于枝头。”

“听上去有点危险。”

谢伊耸了耸肩：“据说是为了效仿马丁·路德，使它们看起来像是在引导人们去圣地伯利恒。”

我不置可否。十个世纪之前，当波尼法修击倒橡树救下一名无辜的孩子时，谁能想到那株挺拔的小枞树会在一片大陆上引起这么大的争议呢？ _“此树系‘生命之树’，象征基督的生命永世不息。”_ 真是一句应景的漂亮话。

谢伊走在我旁边，他的表情平静得好似从来没有经历过杀戮。我不知道该如何形容，如果要让我举出身边最接近圣徒的人，除了康纳就是他了。然而比起前者的不谙世事，就算经历了如此跌宕的人生，我在他身上也看不到任何私欲。他的身边并未围绕着情人，至于同僚，他这些年又远离美洲；除了他的船和船员们，我从未听说过他还有什么关心对象，在某种程度上，就跟霍顿死后重新回到北美之后的我一样。

或许也不一样。雷金纳德的死是我感情用事的后果，但谢伊更像是全无所求，即使十几年之前的他并非如此。这样看来，我甚至不知道该不该为他感到担忧，虽然我能够清楚地意识到，比起那些跟霍顿相比不及他十分之一的同僚，我惊讶地发现这么多年过去，我仍然没有对谢伊感到厌烦。

“哇哦，”谢伊说，“我不知道您会有这种风格的服装。”

我循声抬头望去，然后我停住了。

那是一件带兜帽的黑色长袍——是 _那件_ 带兜帽的黑色长袍，现在正拿在谢伊的手里，我想不通他为什么会突然去打开放在墙角的箱子，还一眼就发现了压在最底层的衣服。难道在这里他也热衷于随时随地运用他的天赋？

“把它放回去，谢伊，”我尽量以平稳的声音说，“乱翻别人的东西可不是什么值得肯定的行为。”

谢伊无辜地眨眨眼，把那件长袍重新折叠好，塞进它原先待着的地方：“别这样，先生。我只是感慨一下。”

这让我感慨我本应该在去年夏天就把它丢掉。

“我有所耳闻，”他轻松地开启了另一个话题，“阿基里斯收了个新徒弟？”

“显然，我们的行动本来还能够再彻底一点。”

“我没有想到兄弟会居然能恢复得这么快，”他说，“听说去年这个新刺客上绞架的时候，还有人去救援他呢。”

“你消息来源挺广。”

“酒馆里的传言比想象的更丰富，先生。”谢伊笑了笑，“当然，也不能什么道听途说都信，我跟当时在场的民众确认过真实性的。”

“你可以直接问我，查尔斯跟我汇报过。”

“噢，他那天在场，我想起来了。”

后院的冷风顺着窗子倒灌进来，不知道是哪个仆人忘了把它关上，让寒气得以在走廊内肆虐。谢伊伸出手关上了它们。他的手指露在手套外面，因为低温稍稍有些发红。

“我还有一句话，先生，”他开口，但是目光仍然望向窗外的雪地，“一句老话：‘关心则乱。’”

我眯了眯眼：“我真没想过有朝一日能从你嘴里听到这种格言。”

谢伊勾起嘴角，没再多说什么。

不管怎么说，种种事物都与十几年前大相径庭。那时我觉得不会产生结果的事情就没必要让它发生，那时我也没想过去照顾他的感受。至少现在，他看起来毫不在意。我不知道他会不会再就航海技术向我讨要第二次鼓励与夸奖。

我们或许只是戴惯了伪装的外壳，或许确实都变了，但是这不重要。我决定把一切和他有关的东西都寄往大洋彼岸，寄去珍妮那里。等时候到了。

_1777年12月26日_

我梦见我从风车顶上飞跃而下，落点是下方的河流。这条河黑得深不可测，突兀地横亘在土地之中，从半空看去就像一道无底的深渊。

河水冰冷，不过对我来说尚在可以接受的范围之内。问题在于我并未停止下落。就在接触水面之后一瞬间，河水彻底漫过了我。预想中的缓冲没有发生，我落进漆黑的虚空里，正上方的波光粼粼很快离我远去，消失在视野尽头。无垠的黑河填充在四周，像是空气突然有了实体。这种情况持续得太久，久到我连我究竟是在下落还是上升、或者仅仅悬浮在中央都分不清楚了。

在早餐的间隙我们如同前几天那样天南地北地闲谈着。“我对于盒子的去向有一个想法。”谢伊说。

这将是我为数不多在日记里隐去的细节——不是因为话题的机密性，而是因为我没有被告知答案。我也不必得知答案，我相信他能够处理好这件事。

“相信”，这个词对我来说实在是太罕见了。绝大多数的时候，即使我在能力上认可他人，我也做不到信任他们。但谢伊与先行者之盒是个例外，十几年过去，我也能感受到他在这件事上的认真与专注。也许这一点他从未改变，或者可能还有一些其他的因素影响了我，不过在我做出这个决定之余，我不打算再去思考它。

“那么，”我问，“你准备离开了吗？”

“是的，我明天出发，”谢伊说，“先回纽约，然后尽快出海。”

我点了点头。

那一刻我可能还想说些什么话，关于各个方面的，但是我的管家从餐厅的另一端疾步走来，让我把话题搁置到了一边。“先生。”他端着的托盘上静静地躺着一封信，“乔治·华盛顿将军的急件。”

信件从遥远的福吉谷寄来，显然这位将军的名号使得沿路的信使都快马加鞭，为他递送发往四面八方的求救信号。“好的，放在那里吧。”我不甚关心地挥了挥手。不用拆信都知道这位总司令在为他陷进窘境的军队祈祷着来自随便哪一位守护天使的庇佑，不过谢伊似乎对此兴趣颇丰：“您和他很熟？”

“算是。”我同样能跟他以兄弟相称，但自从我得知了他的所作所为，我简直要对这一身份感到耻辱——我及时收住了自己的情绪，继续说，“如果你明天回纽约，我估计……”

“您不必来送我。”他像是知道了我要说什么，“现在是冬天，需要冒着风雪赶路的人能少一个是一个。况且，您还有事情要处理。”

如果年轻二十岁，我们之中哪有人会害怕风雪呢？事实上，我明天没有任何事务，但我还是拿起了华盛顿的那封来信。“好吧。”我说，“我很遗憾，谢伊。”

“没什么，先生。”

“另外，”我慢条斯理地拆着信封，“虽然我不知道你打算采用什么处理方式，但我希望你短期内不要返回美洲。”

他的眉头轻微地蹙到一起：“先生？”

“我想还是有很多人在追查你和先行者之盒的下落。再过个几年吧。”

谢伊安静地坐在餐桌对面。他没有再动盘子里的食物，刀和叉放在一边，连反射出的光似乎都黯了一层。“我明白了。”最后他说。

这天晚上在彻底睡熟之前我忽然感到一阵燥热。热度毫无预兆地、莫名其妙地在十二月下旬袭击了我。谢伊在我身边安眠，他的体温和前几天相比似乎恢复了正常，而我脊背出汗，额头发烫，不得已把手伸到了被子外面。他无意识地向我靠过来，但是相对偏凉的皮肤没有起到一点降温的作用，就像梦中极度冰冷的河水反而给我带来了灼烧之感。

_1760年4月27日_

我和西班牙大使走出了会议厅。晚春的纽约从未令人失望。热气驱散寒湿，嫩芽从花朵凋谢后的枝头抽出，树苗钻破冻土的桎梏。不少人穿起了夏装，在街头为生计奔波或闲逛，我和大使行走在他们中间，同时属于前者和后者。

我们聊着关于纽约的风土人情，以及殖民地未来的发展。不远处传来某种粗犷豪放的歌声，把我们的注意力吸引到了那个方向。一艘红帆船漂亮的桅杆正透过建筑物高高低低的屋脊移动着，所有的帆都被风吹得鼓胀，带着历经过无数战火洗礼的船身缓缓驶离了港口。呼声与歌声似乎穿过了小半个城市，惊飞了树梢上的栖鸟。

“啊，”大使在我旁边说，“有船只出海了，是吗？”

“想必是这样。”我回答。

“我儿时也很向往大海。那些开着船满世界航行的人真是伟大的冒险家。”他面朝港口做着祷告，“如果我有幸认识他的话，我会站在港口跟大家一起欢呼着送别的。”

“是的，当然。”我礼貌性地微笑着赞同他的话，“不过，我可能不会欢呼。”

“哈！别这么拘谨。要是我的话，说不定还会直接去给他一个拥抱呢！”

那只鸟从枝叶间掠出的时候我才意识到那是一只鹰——它们通常不会待在那种地方。我的目光跟着它向上腾去，划过了纽约的半个天空，后者就像一块北大西洋通透的薄冰遭遇了船只的破冰撞角一样，被生生割裂成两截。

忽然之间，纽约热烈的阳光从我眼前消失了，也许是梦境，或者更可能是幻觉，我仿佛正置身于冬天——我脚踏着的大地蕴积着皑皑白雪，四周寒冷，但还不到彻骨的地步。也没有风，一切只是安安静静的。太阳尚未升起，雪地发着柔和的蓝光，目之所及没有什么生灵活动的迹象，开拓地常见的羊肠小道在厚厚的积雪间若隐若现，从我的脚下往远处延伸。几棵雪松伫立在道路边，雪花静静地盖在枝头。谢伊站在那里。我们之间只差了几步，离得不远。

我望着他，张开口，和呼出的雾气一起问道：“你要出发了吗？”

“是啊，”他的答句带着浓重的爱尔兰口音，“您要跟我一起来吗？我们正要驶向盛夏。”

“不。”我回答，一如我昨晚给他的说辞，“我得留下来。”

他犹豫了一下，收回了刚刚递过来的手。“那么，我要起航了。”他竖起了大衣领子，“祝您一切顺利，先生。”

他还未转身，我说：“等等。”

“您改变主……唔。”

我没让他把话说完。因为我向前跨去，脚印留在雪地上消弭了我们之间的距离。

我伸出手给了谢伊一个拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> *在欧洲，英国传教士波尼法修与圣诞树的故事广为流传。一天，波尼法修看见橡树下围着一群人，准备杀害一个孩子当祭品。波尼法修高呼“刀下留人”，冲上前去一拳击倒了橡树，从恶人手中救下了孩子。橡树倒下的地方长出了一株挺拔的小枞树，波尼法修说“此树系‘生命之树’，象征基督的生命永世不息。”于是，西方基督徒便取此义将小树命名为“圣诞树”。另外，早期的殖民地是不庆祝圣诞节的。涉及清教的一些原因，感兴趣可自行搜索。  
> *好，这篇塑料垃圾坑终于被填埋起来了。作为整个系列的结尾，可能 归航 也很合适，在采取年份还是视角排序上纠结了很久，最后选择了按四季顺序排。  
> *关于海参式关心：我一直很喜欢脑补谢伊拿到先行者之盒后海参还是把他往外派，不让他回美洲和康康杠上。包括最后关头他也是自己留在乔治堡让查李先走（查李巅峰时刻）。我流海参式关心是通过把别人推开这种“不关心”来达成的（在说什么蛇皮话）算了他就是没有心，没有心解释起来轻松多了。  
> *幸好凡尔赛鳕也快要没有心了，双向塑料其乐无穷（？）  
> *最后的送别到底抱没抱自由心证。  
> *分享一下这首BGM（没下架时）在网易云的一句评论：“好像下一秒就会出现高潮部分，一直等着等到了结束也没出现”。


End file.
